Pilot (Eyeview)
Pilot is the first episode of Eyeview. Synopsis Matias Rankin gets and accident and later finds out his powers and starts using it. On school everything is just going normal. Ethan Parks and some other kids are bullying while some girls with Michelle Jenkins are searching for hot boys. Lewis Stanton, a secret agent, finds out about Rankin's powers. On the same time, Logan Carlson with help of Rachel Lawrence also want to get Matias and use it for crimes. Plot On a normal morning, Matias Rankin goes outside his house and steps into a school bus on a station close to him. He goes sit next to Scott, his best friend. Everything is just going normal. The very popular boy Ethan Parks and his best friend Aaron are sitting behind Matias and Scott. They start talking to them: "Hey Matias and Scott, how is everything going?" Ethan asks. Matias answers: "Everything is going fine." Aaron starts laughing. Ethan says: "Like every day." Aaron suddenly says: "You guys are so boring and never do something funny." Scott says: "How do you know that?" Aaron answers: "It is easy to see that." Scott becomes angry. Aaron sees it and says to him: "I will show you something funny." After he said that, he goes to Scott and kicks him. Mathias wants to help Scott, but Ethan comes between them and smashes him away. When the bus driver sees it, he says: "Stop fighting Parks and Evans." Ethan becomes angry and says: "They were also fighting!" After it, they reached the school and all go outside. They don't speak a word about it after it. When Matias and Scott enter the school, they both go to their locker. Their lockers aren't on the same place. When Matias puts his jacket in his locker, he sees Michelle Jenkins and some of her friends. She is probably the hottest girl in her class, but he doesn't tries to get her. Scott, Ethan and some others often fight to get her, but he doesn't. However, this time she comes to him. When Michelle is near of him, she asks: "Can I borrow your calculator? I forgot my own and I have maths right now." Matias answers: "Oh of course." and he gives his calculator to her. She answers: "Thanks, I will give him back after the lesson." After she walked away, Matias is still impressed about it. In the English lesson, Ethan and Aaron are again being annoying. Alicia, another girl in his class, helps them with it. She is originally from Spain and is very good in the subject Spanish. Matias doesn't likes her. Now, they are bullying Kevin. Scott and him aren't giving attention to him. The English teacher is telling some things. After it, the lesson is over. It is break. Matias and Scott go to their place in the canteen. When they are sitting there, Michelle comes to them. She says: "Here is your calculator back." Matias says: "Thanks" to her. Scott is very surprised about it. He asks: "Did you borrow your calculator to her?" Matias answers and asks: "Yes, why are you so surprised of that?" Scott says: "Michelle is so hot, you have luck that she asks that to you." Matias asks: "Why is that lucky?" Scott says: "I will show you why." He stands up and walks to Michelle and her friends. He asks to them: "How are you doing?" The girls start laughing, but don't react. After some seconds, Scott walks back to Matias and says: "You see? They don't talk to me." Matias answers: "Okay, you have a point." When the school day is done, Scott, Ethan, Michelle and the others take the school bus to their house. Matias doesn't. He doesn't lives far away from school and wants to buy something at the supermarket. In the middle of his city is a big supermarket. He buys something and goes outside. He walks on a busy street back to his house. When he reaches a transition, he waits before a traffic light. It is very busy, there are a lot of cars. Suddenly, a little can drives through the red light. Another car that just goes through the green light, hits it very hard. Something inside the back of the little can breaks and some drops of fluid come in the eyes of Matias. It burns in his eyes and hurts. Right on the time when he sees something again, another car stops behind the little can that is hitten. Two people come outside of the car. One of them curses: "Fuck fuck." He looks to the ground and sees that some kind of barrel is broken. Inside the barrel, some kind of liquid is sitting that came on his eyes. The two people that came out of a car act very fast. Matias sees it are a woman and a man. The woman grabs the barrel out of the broken little can. He sees that she does it so fast that also some of the liquid comes on her hands. The man is still cursing and angrily went to the driver. The driver is injured, but he doesn't helps him. When the barrel is in their car, the angry man and his woman helper return to their car. Suprisingly, Matias doesn't sees anyone else at the transition. While walking back to the car, the woman is looking at him. Matias sees that she is doubting what to do but on the end she doesn't takes any action. When they are both back in the car, they drive away. Very fastly after it, the police comes to the transition. Matias thinks he has seen enough and starts walking away before the police wants to ask him a lot of things because he was a witness of the accident. When he is back home, he is still thinking about the accident and his eyes are still burning, but he doesn't tells anyone about it. Inside the car, the man says: "That was very lucky Rachel." The girl, who is called Rachel, says: "I knew it wasn't a good idea to take this route. You should have known that Logan." Logan says: "I don't care. Nobody has seen it, right?" Rachel answers: "Yes, nobody has seen it." Logan says: "Good, nobody had to see that." After it, Rachel looks at her hands and feel it burns. It wasn't a good idea to get that liquid over her hands. That night, when Matias tries to sleep, he feels really weird. When he closes his eyes to fall asleep, he suddenly gets a view. He wonders where it is, but suddenly he sees that he is at the same transition where he got the liquid in his eyes. He says to himself: "This is not good." After it, he gets another view, he is on school where it is totally dark and nobody is there. Now, he is less shocked. He says to himself: "This is really weird." He decides to think of some other places when he has his eyes closed, it makes him also coming on those place. He says: "I start to like this more and more." Some views, later he falls asleep. The next morning, Logan is sitting in his secret base. He was doing nothing, until Raching came inside. He angrily looks at her and says: "You lied to me!" Rachel says: "What?" Logan continues: "I have looked at the cameras of the transition where the accident happened yesterday, there was a boy standing on it and he has seen everything." Rachel says: "I haven't seen him." Logan says: "You did, I saw you looking at him on the camera." After he said that, he opens his laptop and shows Rachel the view on the camera. When it is over, he says: "Why you lied to me?" Rachel honestly says: "I didn't want you to kill him. He is just an innocent boy." Logan screams: "He is not innocent anymore! Kill him before he becomes our enemy." Rachel says: "Okay, I will kill him." On the moment, she wants to walk away, Logan says: "I know where he goes to school, go to that school and kill him when the lessons are over." Rachel says: "Allright." and she walks away. That same morning, Matias goes to school again. He still feels weird about his new powers. When he is sitting in the bus, he uses it again. He looks at school and if we isn't coming too late. He also looks at the back of the bus, he sees Ethan and Aaron annoying other kids. He is glad that he isn't sitting near of them. Scott who is sitting next to him, asks to him: "Is everything allright Matias?" Matias answers: "Yes everything is better than fine." Scott says: "Okay good to hear." Some minutes later, the bus arrives at school. The first lesson they have is maths. Matias hates maths and thinks it is very boring. During the lesson, he looks in other classes. He looks at Michelle, who has history on that moment. He wished he was in that class. The next lesson go just like it, Matias keeps using his powers when the lessons are boring. In the break, when Matias and Scott are in the canteen, they go sit on the same place again. Michelle and her friends are sitting close to them. Suddenly, Ethan and Aaron come to them. Ethan wants to fix Michelle, like always but if always fails. Ethan becomes aggresive this time. Their English teacher, Mr. Stephens, sends Ethan out of the canteen. They all laugh very much. Aaron follows him and also goes out of the canteen. Matias and Scott start talking to Michelle and Alicia, who is with Michelle this time. Scott says: "He deserved that." Michelle answers: "Yes he is really annoying." Alicia says: "I feel sad for him, but he shouldn't become agressive." Matias uses his powers again to look what Ethan is doing. He sees that he and Aaron are playing basketball with some other kids outside the school on the basketball field. Scott sees that Matias uses his powers. He says: "We have to talk Matias." Matias answers: "Okay, where do you want to talk about?" After that, they go to the toilet. Scott says: "Why do you close your eyes so much." Matias says: "Where are you talking about?" Scott says: "I have never seen you doing that before." Matias answers: "Okay I will be honest. I was witness of an accident yesterday. The can that was hitten, had some barrel with some special liquid in it. When the accident happened, some of that liquid came in my eyes and it made me getting powers." Scott fastly says: "What powers?" Matias says: "I can see everything I want when I close my eyes." Scott says: "Wow I want to have that!" After that, Scott asks Matias a few things to look at and they have fun with each other. Later the break is over, Matias has two lessons and Scott only one and after that they are free from school. When the lessons are over, Matias goes at his locker, Michelle comes to him and says: "Ethan has got a punishment. He has to clean the canteen next break." Matias laughs and says: "He deserved that." Michelle agrees and says: "Yes I hope he will learn from it. Have a nice day." and she walks away. Matias is surprised that she talks so much to him. He really thinks she is the most hottest and nice girl of his class. After it, he walks outside the school. He still has to wait for the school bus. He decides to walk a bit. During the walk, he sees a woman walking behind him. He stops walking and she also stops walking. He uses his powers to looks after him and he sees that it is the same woman which he saw yesterday. He screams to her: "What do you want from me?" She asks: "Are you the boy that was witness of the accident yesterday here in the city?" Matias looks behind him and answers: "Yes I was." Rachel says: "Then I'm sorry but you have very bad luck. You shouldn't have seen that." Matias doesn't understands it, but suddenly the woman attacks him. She smashes him on the ground. He says: "I don't want to fight with you." She says: "I know that you have got powers because of the accident." Matias says: "We can talk about this, please stop fighting." Rachel says: "I don't have another choice." She uses her powers she got from the liquid and makes Matias unconscious. When Rachel is back with Matias to the secret base, Logan is angry and says: "I told you to kill him." Rachel says: "He is not just a witness, he got the liquid in his eyes." Logan is very shocked and says: "Send him to our labarotorium with other test persons. When Matias awakes, he sees that he is in a labarotorium. He asks: "Where am I?" He sees that the woman is standing there. She also see that he is awaken. She says: "I never introduced myself. I'm Rachel Lawrence. You are at our labarotorium. We want to do some tests on you." Matias angrily says: "Why did you kidnapped me?" Rachel answers: "I had to do this. My boss is very strict." Matias says: "Why you just don't stop with working for him then?" Rachel answers: "I can't." Right after she said that, Logan comes inside. He says: "Look who has woke up." Matias asks: "So you are the boss?" Logan says: "You are a fast learner, but sadly for you, it is all a waste of time. You will be one of our test persons and end like everyone else did here." Matias looks in the labarotorium and sees a lot of death people. He asks: "What have you done to hem?" Logan answers: "The same as I will do with you." Matias says to Rachel: "Do something, you know this wrong!" Logan says: "Don't listen to him. Soon you have nothing to say anymore." Some seconds after he said that, suddenly a lot of agents come inside the labarotorium. They say: "Give that boy to us." Logan says: "No never." After that, the agents start shooting. Logan and Rachel run away out of the labarotorium in a car and drive away. The agents save Matias out of the labarotorium. He doesn't knows what to do anymore. They take him inside a car that drives to another base. When they are there, a man says to him: "Welcome Matias, I'm secret agent Stanton good to see you." After it, the episode ends. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Dawson *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson Special Guest Stars * Liam James as Kevin Jacobs * Sean William Scott as Bus driver * Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview Category:First Episodes